The Ember Footprints Left in the Snow
by Ruz Malam
Summary: A young snow leopard is left inside a capsule for a long time, being neglected and prepared for full hybridization by Dr. Eggman. After receiving wings, she has no memory of her former life, but thanks to Sonic, she learns how to move forward. However, there are many roadblocks ahead and lessons in her journey. This is an OC/Sonic pairing, so warning. Please leave a review!
1. To Remember

**Okay, so this is a renewal of a former fanfic of this same principle. I like this more than the last. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic! I'll most likely be writing this more than the other fics and also working on my video game. We'll see. I could be wrong.**

* * *

I don't know who I am, I know my name is Nevadeen, but who named me? It could be friend or foe, I know this not. Was I made naturally or artificially? To be made out of love is to be made natural; but to be formed from the face of evil is artificially breathing. Of course, I barely fathom the idea of love anyhow; where it began and how it originated. Did it come from a family and its home? I do not even know what a home actually is. What is so significant about a home? It must represent some sort of comfort related to the spirit and the heart. Do I not have those things? I'm certain they have their purpose; and that is the whole of what gives one purpose in life. And yet I ask, what is my purpose? Is it to spend each breath wondering, longing, and searching for answers as to how I received these added limbs? The days before I could lift off the ground are a mystery to my cognizance.

"Now that I contemplate on this, I remember a sensation. The sensation washes over me but I can't really describe it. It was as if I changed from one thing to another. Yes, I can recall; my mind is clearer, save for some details. I underwent a transformation of being something whole to something new and different yet somehow appearing the same. I know I'm no longer whole because I was told by someone I am special somehow; an amalgamation of something partial - something unfinished. I can recollect my species now. But I don't remember what my life was like before I changed from a mere feline into what is known as a hybrid.

"It's pain I felt so long ago but I can't remember how that evil man, whom my mind's eye saw, put wings on my body. I can't remember if it singed or stung during the operation before I went into slumber, if I am placing this correctly. And if I am, where my head laid was more than a resting place, it was a tomb for my identity. A casket to hold time into a frozen state; to cause events to happen all at once and with succession yet I sit still watching everything, unable to escape. A place where more of my identity should have been taken from me but mercifully, time hadn't tortured me at that time. But now, it sneers down on me, slaying what little innocence I have simply because I cannot remember nor tamper with what has been set into motion. I wish I could tear a hole into the timeline and see into my devastation. To know why I hate this abhorrent man with every fiber of my being. Yet these are simply feelings from so long ago, and I still cannot remember.

"Each day I would walk alone, holding on to let them, they who tried to see into me, know that this curse is what was given to me; to boldly hide behind this mask of childish fear and try to believe I'm not a monster. My reflection in the river is an illusion of someone else, I don't know her, she isn't the snow leopard I know. I've blinded my eyes to what I see, I can't embrace it if I'm not real. I have to leave it well enough alone and not remember. I'm cutting my pride and watching it bleed; what else do the stitches in my back represent? It's pain I know I can't ignore and yet it kills me that I don't remember. I can remember to know this will conquer me if I can't remember who I was. I can walk alone and try to escape into myself; to meditate on what I was so I know who I'm supposed to be. Or I'm just nothing at all."

I answered their simple questions and yet they all stood before me bewildered. The blue one asked me what my name was and who I was, the orange one asked me where I came from, the red one asked me what my purpose was, and the pink one asked me if my wings had any correlation to my origins. An odd bunch, definitely. However, they were the ones who orchestrated my rescue from my prison.

The blue one, the hedgehog they call Sonic, gracefully destroyed the evil man's lair and unchained me from my eternal sleep. After which, I devoted my life to him; what other way could I have thanked him for my rescue? Regardless, he humbly declined any thanks as he apparently did this on a regular basis. But I persisted that since I had nowhere to be that I follow him. Amazingly, he accepted. While his speed was impressive, I did not wish to travel by his feet but by my wings. As such, he was equally impressed at how I could keep up with him at such a low speed that no other could match. Before I understood his reputation, I thought nothing of this feat.

"Those are deep words, Flurry. For someone who has been locked away from the world a long time, you had plenty of time to think and time to soak in knowledge." The fox named Tails replied first.

"Being isolated is nothing new for me, before I could bring the Master Emerald with me, my entire life was filled with questions and loneliness." Simply stated the Echidna called Knuckles.

"No one should be alone, though. Everyone deserves a friend." Amy the Hedgehog said next.

"Agreed. You have friends in us, Nevadeen." Sonic finished the series of answers. My heart if I ever had one, felt especially close to him. I couldn't place why. But as everyone went off and did their own thing and I was shown where I would be staying, I flew up to my roof and contemplated longer. Perhaps I felt close to Sonic because his face was like a light unto the darkness when he appeared over my gloom. That friendly and comforting smirk. The way his eyes had said, "Worry not, I am here." It was almost as if he were the very thing I prayed for while tumbling into endless time.

Sleeping on the roof, I awoke the next morning to the face I had originally opened my eyes to before I came here. For the first time ever, I experienced what seemed to a dream and not a nightmare; of course, the nightmare was, indeed, the very life I lived inside the capsule. The dream was simply the embodiment of Sonic's visage. Clearly, I idolized him, but for reasons unknown. He gave me hope when there was none. Floating upon a cotton-candy cloud of peace was simply being reminded by his face that I was no longer paralyzed into a habitation of hell. His face was alive and bright as he looked into mine.

"Morning, Neva. Feeling more like sunshine rather than rain, today?" At first, I didn't understand what he meant, but almost as immediately, a comprehension sparked. I didn't feel depressed, angry or lost. I felt serenity, pleasure, and security. Those very thoughts caused warmness to fill my cheeks and my speech to be slowed down.

"Er, yes. A very, eh, bright sunny day as opposed to dainy ray- I mean rainy day." Sonic simply chuckled at this.

"Good," He replied with a thumbs up pose. "If you're up to learning something new, meet me by the big ol' oak tree in the center of Station Square. I'm going to be playing my guitar and making some mondo-sweet music. Catch ya' later." Before I could even remark a goodbye, he was off the roof in a split second. Stretching my bones, I went into my hut and ate something to eat in a hurry and readied myself for the day. This would be a new day; one of opportunities, new beginnings, and lessons to be learned.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe how long it took me to write this! It was one day but man the inspiration to write took FOREVER. I was listening to Sonic songs even but no inspiration. Wouldn't you know, of all things to get me going was Disturbed. Anyone notice the blatant Remember reference? Yeah…you can thank the song for getting this fanfic up on its feet. In due time at like 4 am xD Sorry for the vomit of philosophy, that's just how it came out. I know it was technically short, but it should get better soon. Hope you liked it!**

**Next time: Nevadeen connects with Sonic a little bit**


	2. The Shadows of a Kindled Heart

**Had to write another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

I made my way to the tree I could only assume was the oak tree Sonic informed me of. It was the largest tree in this Square-shaped Station. It was standing in the middle of a very large park with an equally large sign that read, "Station Square Central Park". I proceeded into the middle of the park, already hearing music, noticing many children playing and laughing together. I saw with them what looked like their biological caretakers. My heart ached for having a family; or at least someone close to be with.

The music grew louder and stronger with each step; increasingly more vibrant under my feet and feeling every note. Away from the smaller trees, up ahead was a stage big enough to house at least six dozen individuals or so. And yet a hedgehog such as Sonic owned said stage. It was remarkable how one person could take hold the attention of so many lives at once. The crowd adored him; his heroic personality earned him a spot in their hearts. I didn't know exactly what Sonic desired of me, but I stood at the back of the audience, invisible to everyone. I did not mind this, I didn't want anyone, Mobian or human, to notice me. The Mobians may not look at me strangely, at least not stare, but the humans would.

Sonic stood at the blue DJ booth, mixing and scratching like no other; like he was in a zone. A zone all to himself. Celebrating his victories and freedom. In his ego, he played a symphony of sounds that were pleasing to the ears and continued to make it rise higher and higher in resonance. This intrigued me and I drew closer, hoping not to be seen. The nearer I approached Sonic, the crescendo of the music hit my being. And the inevitable happened.

"Neva! You made it! Come on stage, pick an instrument and play."

At first I was puzzled as to what he requested. The moment he left the booth and picked up a guitar and played it vigorously, the meaning filled me. Stepping onto the stage, I went over to the drum kit and observed it for a moment. When I fully analyzed it, the invisible beat Sonic was creating made sense to me. On cue, I played his little song along with him. He fixed his gaze on mine with an accepting smirk. Before making his guitar solo, I noticed how his eyes looked through mine like doors open as wide as a chasm, seemingly able to reveal all my secrets and mysteries to him. Once again, my cheeks flared and looked away from him for I feared what he might do. I did not understand why but I ignored this and continued pouring my soul into the music.

When we had finished, some other Mobians took the stage, and both Sonic and I left the stage, drowned by cheering for our performance as well as the next. Sonic would have followed me but a fan interrupted him. I could not wrap my mind around what I felt on stage. The music, the way Sonic looked at me, all of it. It was all so new, so mesmerizing.

"Yo, Neva, wait up!" My thoughts ceased to a jolting halt. My heart pounced as much as my own body did. I turned around to find Sonic normally running. I did not understand this slowness but didn't question it. "You were way past cool on that kit, how'd you learn to play like that?"

"I didn't," I stuttered a little. "It just came to me." Sonic baffled appearance did not surprise me. Not only was I vague in description, but my strange vocabulary vanished. The gazing incident caused a slip-up in speech, no doubt. But, fortunately, that didn't stop me from finding words to say. "What I meant to say was…I had never created music of any kind before, this is obvious. Nonetheless, the resonance of the music spoke to me and I invited the emotions of it within me. The ability to play along with you was so natural, almost as if I'd been playing since I was little." He seemed satisfied with my answer; considering he placed his hand on my shoulder and walked with me away from the park.

"Way past cool, you got good vibes from me rockin' out. Just what I hoped. I was a little worried at first you'd lose your juice or something but that didn't stop you. What I still don't understand is how you knew what I was playing. I made that tune up; care to explain that?" His sarcastic tone almost intimidated me to be wordless. "I'm waiting…" Sonic said tapping his foot.

"Well, you see, as I said, I felt the music and I just knew." The sweat from my brow must have rolled off because Sonic made a hearty laugh.

"It's cool, Neva, I was just jokin' around. So, you want to go with me and snack on a Chilidog?" I cocked my head and questioned a "Hmm?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "The least Egghead could have done was give you a taste of Chilidog. Come on, I'll show you the best place in town that has the tastiest Chilidogs." And with that, he scooped me up in his arms and zoomed off. Though I should become used to this by now, I quite wasn't used to the speed that I had no control over. Regardless, he was willing to feed me lunch, so I didn't complain; though I wondered why he didn't invite others. And then I understood. The others were there already, gathered around each other nearby, almost oblivious to Sonic's presence, which seemed rather odd to me.  
Setting me on top of a stool in front of the Chilidog stand, he ordered plenty of these 'Chilidogs' to for us to eat. Of course, the majority were for him. I smelled it and while I'd never had one before, I decided to give it a try. The smell and taste at first wasn't exactly appealing but it grew on me.

"Appetizing, huh?" Sonic asked me with a mouthful. I simply nodded. After about two and a half dogs, I became increasingly thirsty.

"Excuse me, sir, may I have water?" I asked the cook.

"As crazy as this sounds, we're actually out of water. But I have plenty of cold milk if you like." He smiled warmly, already preparing some for me as if Sonic was going to ask for me.

"Thanks, old pal. Didn't have to ask, heh. The water has been used up so fast because it's hotter than the desert today."

The owner replied, "Yeah, this summer is fun in the sun but boy, do people need water. Here you go, miss. It may not be as refreshing as water, but I'm sure, as a feline, you'll enjoy this all the same."

I still didn't understand the implication between milk and my race but I graciously accepted his offer.

"Thank you," I told him. Sonic had already eaten four chilidogs, no doubt savoring them slowly, after I received my milk. When the owner went to clean dishes, I looked to Sonic, "How does milk tie with my race, Sonic?"

"You're a cat," He said swallowing a bite of Chilidog. "Cats love the taste of milk. I don't know, I'm not one so I can't say for sure but that's just what I know."

As unhelpful as that was, I was curious as to why this milk was so tasty. Sipping it, I inspected this preference of milk. One sip was all I needed. The temperature, the creamy sweet taste, the fattiness that made it wholesome. I couldn't fathom how warm milk tasted because it would not be as creamy or fatty. It was indeed delicious.

"I'm guessing you now understand?" Sonic said smirking, obviously noticing the pleased look I had.

"Yes, fully." I simply replied.

"Good." He chuckled. As I gulped down the rest of my precious milk, I heard tapping sounds, like shoes, from behind me.

"Sonic! I loved your performance, it was exciting and so…" Amy, having come up from behind us and giving Sonic an embrace, could not even complete her sentence with a word, only a squeal. "You're so awesome, my hunky hedgehog!"

"Ack, Amy, get off of me!" He replied squirming.

Seeing these two, I didn't understand what went on. It appeared that Sonic and Amy were close and yet Sonic acts the opposite. They said nothing more, Amy simply stormed off in anger. Sonic waved off the event and asked to walk me through the city. I was confused why he did not go after Amy to be with her but I did not wish to be nosy so I accepted. Walking around the city, full of buildings, lights, and vehicles, I wanted to understand the situation from before quite badly but, again, I felt like I would be imposing. So I instead began a genuine conversation.

"So I'm guessing you like it here in the city?"

"Yeah, I do." He said with his arms behind his head. "Plenty of people to meet. But beyond the city is more to my liking. It's full of empty space to run freely!" He said with a wink.

"I understand, too many buildings to move around, yes?"

"Yep. That's right." He paused for a moment, looking up at the clear sky and then continued. "So you were some speed-demon up in the sky, yesterday. How's that working for ya?"

"I can fly at high altitudes and at remarkable speeds, compared to ground dwellers, anyway."

"Oh yeah? Well, I've been on Tails' plane enough times to feel the speed but it isn't all that fast. The view is nice, but the Tornado could use a tune up, I think. How fast do you think you can go?" The inflection in his voice made him sound interested in my flight. More than likely because he wished for a challenge but I could never admit how I much I loved going at dizzying speeds when flying. Nor that I would be terribly humbled to oppose him at his one talent for which none can outdo him in.

"Um…not very fast, for you, at least. Even if my wings were to catch enough friction in the air to carry a good height, any such speed would be negated by your inbred ability."

"If you're trying to tell me you think you could never beat me, I'll tell you that is the truth. But if you think you don't even want to try, out of pure competition, I think you should. Those wings look like they could catch some serious wind." I shyly laughed whilst trying to ignore the warmness of my face.

"Yes, well, regardless, I do not see how I could possibly rival you."

"You never know, Neva. There've been many who have tried and obviously failed. Maybe your wings can be useful in a competition."

But I don't want to compete with you Sonic." I protested. "Just traveling somewhere along your side is good enough for me."

Sonic winked.

"I know you mean well, but I know you're itching for a flight; haven't seen you fly higher than two feet."

"I suppose you're right. I haven't had a good flight at all yet. Very well, I accept your…offer."

"Great, I'll race you from this spot back to the Outskirts."

I should've realized he'd compete now.

"Sonic, wait!" It was too late. He was already sprinting before I could catch air under my wings.

But before either of us could gain any real speed, someone stood in front of Sonic and I didn't flap my wings once.

"Sonic, what are you doing?"

"A-Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing. You were supposed to meet me at the Chilidog Stand so I could go on a date with you. But you never said a word to me!"

"Amy, calm down, I just wanted to introduce Neva to a Chilidog!"

"She may be new but she isn't stupid. Besides, you could've eaten with us both if you felt that way. But you promised me you'd take me out to eat!"

"I didn't say that, I said I'd think about it."

"Hmph! Well…you ought to be ashamed of yourself, Sonic! Making a girl a promise and then breaking it! Don't you know you're not supposed to make a promise to a girl if you can't keep it?" Amy brought out the most enormous hammer I'd ever seen. Chasing Sonic off a few feet, I felt absolutely unwelcome, now. Watching Sonic go the fastest I'd seen him at his lowest speed made me want to follow suit. "And YOU? Just because you stay here you think you can take any guy you want for yourself? Just because you're new you can excuse ignorance? Sonic the Hedgehog is MINE!" She didn't swing her hammer at me, which I'm sure she wanted to, but she had the decency to only act violent towards me rather than BE violent. Nevertheless, I didn't want to be harmed so I instinctively ran the opposite way Sonic went; towards my house.

The pounding of my heart deafened all other noises that late afternoon the moment I closed and locked the door. I didn't want Amy barging into my house if she was still upset. Crawling into my bed and under my blanket, I shook in fear. Visions flew by in my mind's eye; the fear may have been reasonable with a rampaging girlfriend on the loose, but this kind of fear wasn't simply fear; it was terror. I was beginning to remember. Yes, to remember the pain I felt. My shoulders were sliced open and new limbs became part of me; almost as if I was born with them. The cutter, the bleeding, the screaming, the horrid attachments, even right down to the ache. But most of all, the grin of the man in red.

That laughter resonated through my whole being and echoed until I became numb. The only thing that soothed me was seeing a familiar smile on the monitor behind him. Sonic, my hero. He truly saved me. That was the time he had intruded his lair to rescue me - his smile was a consolation that my freedom was imminent.

"Neva!" A familiar voice jolted me out of my visual torture. I went to my door and there Sonic was standing, waiting for me.

"Yes?" I was still groggy from the vision but I would come out of it, eventually.

"Tails is at his workshop in the Mystic Ruins and he told me he has information on Dr. Eggman!" I puzzled looked at him. "The guy who gave you those wings and trapped you for a long time?" I nodded in understanding. "Tails said something about a find, you better come and check it out."

"Alright, I will."

We both leisurely walked and flew to Mystic Ruins and I wanted to know about Amy from him.

"Why do you run from me if Amy cares for you so deeply?"

Sonic looked at me bewildered.

"I run from her because she's too clingy. I don't like clingy girls."

"Then why do you date her?"

"I'm not dating her. She is delusional for thinking we're together."

"She was sure insistent on letting me know you were hers, though."

"Yeah, she only dreams of being mine. I have no interest in her. She refuses to see that. She is just so desperate but she really isn't my type. If she scared you in any way, let me know. Because she may be threatening, but don't worry, I won't let her hurt you." I smiled warmly at his response.

"Thank you." I had said under my breath.

Once we reached Mystic Ruins, Tails was waiting for us to escort the both of us to his workshop. We stepped inside and watched him fiddle with tools while working on his plane.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you came as soon as you could. I have something interesting to inform you guys on. I've already told everyone else and I told them where I wanted them as part of this plan. I would have informed you guys sooner but I didn't have time to ask them to get either of you; so I went and looked for Sonic, knowing he'd be around somewhere.  
"Okay, so, here's our situation. Eggman is up to no good again but his usual antics are far more worse than we could have imagined. It's almost as if he's truly flipped his lid this time. He's usually in over his head and always has some significant weak spot. However, this time, it's almost as if he can't take defeat anymore. He's initiated more programming and the making of twice as many robots as before. And that's just the bad news. The worse news is that he's moved onto an experiment he's been working on called Hybridization. He has created a machine that can attach almost any kind of body part and it's DNA into something else! Hence why Nevadeen has those wings. He's been kidnapping Mobians and turning them into monsters. I've seen reports of victims having been in suspended animation with the capsules for unknown lengths of time to let the DNA grow on its own. Although, very few reports of amnesia has been recorded."

Thinking on this, I know fully understand what I was going through. The vision helped me understand that. Truly, I was created out of hate. But was I truly someone else beforehand? Either way, To become a monstrous thing and then to be a machine is not what I wanted and I am forever grateful for being saved.

"Hybrids, huh? Well, that explains this whole thing. Time to stop his party before it begins. What's your plan, Tails?"

"Amy and Knuckles are currently scouting his base, looking for more information before we officially attack. I'd be happy to command a full-fledged assault but if Eggman is being unpredictable for once, it's best to keep a low profile and hold our ground first. The moment we've collected enough information to go by, we will make our move."

Normally, I'd keep my mouth shut, being that I wouldn't give input into something I wasn't exactly a part of, but I knew that I'm just as much of a hero as the everyone, especially considering I AM a test subject. "Would it not be wise to attack while his plot is still in bare bones? I think the longer we wait, the more complicated the Man in Red plans may thicken out, further making it difficult for us to predict his next thought and initiate an attack."

"You have a very good point, Nevadeen," Tails acknowledged. "His unpredictability is growing every second, and if we were to attack now, we could easily take him out. But that's just the issue; he'd be expecting us. He knows he's vulnerable right now, which is why I'm certain that he'll have back up plans if we foil his current ones, Plan B's that may secretly lead up to his goal, anyway. Even if he has numerous armies the longer we wait, the more we know, the better. We cannot simply and swiftly take him out this time. We need to match his strength; whether in numbers or other means."

Despite how easily I feel we could sweep the rug underneath his feet, Tails is right. He is clearly unpredictable. If these heroes, old rivals of this Eggman, know when he is being hard to figure out, who am I to question?

"Until Amy and Knuckles come back, we won't make a move. We'll let Eggman think he's winning as we continue to plot our own plan as we spy on him. That's all I have for right now, so-" Tails heard hurried footsteps and the rest of us listened for them.

"Amy, hurry up! I'm not coming back for you if you get stuck farther behind me!"

"Knuckles, I'm trying but all this tall grass is difficult to run though!"

Second later, they jumped through the tall grass surrounding Tails' workshop and hit the ground hard.

"Guys, what's going on?" Tails asked with concern.

"Yeah, what has you both so scared?" Sonic echoed Tails.

"They're coming, Sonic! We don't have much time!"

"Who?" Tails questioned.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so afraid, I don't want to look like them and lose my beauty!"

"What beauty?" Sonic muttered under his breath, despite him still wondering what was happening.

"What did you say?!" Amy said angrily.

"Nothing, I said nothing…" Sonic retorted with nervousness.

The tall grass then moved a bit. All of us were now on edge.

"Darn it, here they come!" Knuckles said, readying himself while Amy buried herself in Sonic's chest.

I looked and could feel something familiar from whatever was in the grass. Angst, fury, sadness. And then they leapt out; three individuals appeared from the tall grass. One was a striped male lion with antennae, bugs feet, bugs wings, and a scorpion stinger. The second was what looked like originally a wolf and/or lizard with wolf and lizard markings and a shark head and partial lizard stubby tail. The third was a crocodile giraffe. It was a dull shade of color like a croc as well as scales, but had the marking pattern of a giraffe. The head resembled a giraffe but had a croc snout. Along with the long neck, the body was sort of stout. His forearms were like that of a croc but his hind legs were his giraffe self. The tail was long and dangerous as a croc along with the poofy end that belongs to a giraffe.

The three introduced themselves.

"I am Scorlionee, my comrades are Sharizolf and Crocoraffe. We were sent here on a mission from Dr. Eggman to either destroy you or capture you. Make your choice now."

Whatever inside me awoke because I had never felt so fired up before.

"Leave us alone, you are not welcome here!"

"You know better than the rest of us, sister, that you were formed from imperfection and now you have been created perfect." Sharizolf replied.

"Unless of course you are still unfinished; empty and void." Crocoraffe stated.

"Those wings signify you are under the command of Dr. Eggman, and yet you defy our master? Perhaps we ought to do away with you first, Rebellious One."

The flames inside grew hotter now.

"Enough!" I declared.

With all my might, I used my hands as gentle poison, chilling my adversaries to the bone using Frost-kinesis. Sonic wanted to step in, but Tails told him this was, for the moment, my fight. Unfortunately, the fire inside was not hot enough as it only came out as cold as my loneliness I once felt.

"Ice? Is this some game, you foolish traitor?" On of them said through the frozen prison.

"You are the ones who are foolish for giving up on yourselves, believing in a liar to save your hides." I calmly said as I felt the ice wax hotter until flames emerged. They were both drowning in frostbite and burns and yet, still, they stood tall.

"Fire and ice? How can that be? Hmm. Eggman must've truly lit a flame under your pride." Roaring, fiery hail came from my hands and this was when my true combat arose. Sonic noticed how much blood their was and stopped me from doing anything more.

Taking my one of my wrists, Sonic calmly said, "Neva, let them go."

"But Sonic, I-"

"Please, we can't kill anyone. They may be Eggman's pawns but we don't kill. Heroes don't kill, they simply save people."

Thinking on his words, I understood and told them to go. Frightfully, they left, no doubt to report to Eggman about their failure to kill any of us. That and, I imagine, me being here. Knowing this, Tails ordered all of us to relocate someplace else. By the next several days, we were settled miles from where Eggman would look. Hopefully, none of us were trackable.

It had been a wonderful yet exhausting few days talking with Sonic and avoiding the jealousy of Amy, of which I did not understand, but it was all worth while in the ned. And yet, it caused me to need to contemplate to myself. Sitting by a firepit within the camp, I enjoyed the crackling fire and its warmth and gazed at the clouds above the snowy peak beyond the lake. Taking my hands, I released ice in the right, saying;

"This Frost-Kinesis signifies all that is dark and lonesome in me," Then I released flames in the other hand. "And this Pyro-Kinesis is something that stirred within. All that it signifies is the hurt and rage inside me." I looked at both the elements, feeling the effects of both and then smothered both with two fistfulls of emotion. "Combining them only accelerates the anguish, only makes the emptiness deeper…" I sat there, realizing how lost I truly was and the only thing that saved me, was not myself.

"You know, both fire and ice don't have to signify anything bad." Startled, I tried to hide my feelings from him but he insisted.

"Sonic, I, uh…"

"Hey, it's okay. I know you've been through a lot. Now look at the fire pit. Does that fire mean anger? Hatred? No, it keeps us warm. Fire is passion for doing what is right. And that snow falling on the icy mountain? It isn't emptiness or anything like that. But peace, and love. You have it all wrong. The whole time you were in that capsule, you have forgotten everything, but we are here to help you figure out who you are again." I almost cried.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"No one should be alone. No one should live their life without a friend by their side. Tails has been bullied but I knew he wasn't weird. He's a brilliant kid. I sense something different about you. I know you're lost and looking for something. Keep doing that. Besides, if no one shows you hope, who will?" I smiled and tear fell from my eye. "No tears, only smiles, Neva."

"Thank you."

"No problemo. Sleep well, my feline friend. Tomorrow, I think going for a walk will do you some good. And when I say walk, I mean you show me just how fast you are. Okay?" I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "Great, eat plenty before you take to the skies, too. Can't race on an empty stomach!" I laughed and he headed for his hut. I wanted to move into mine but I felt the need to sleep under the moon and stars. Dreaming of fields and flight, sweetness filled my nostrils, giving the peace I really needed.

* * *

**Awesome, I finished the chapter :D Hope this was a good one!**

**Next Time: ****Nevadeen has a race with Sonic but all the while, speaking with Tails, she finds out something about herself.**


	3. Frozen Fire

**Wow, I cannot believe how long this took me! How long it took me to sit down and continue this baffles me more! Well, I hope people enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Come on, Neva, I know you can go faster than that!" Sonic called out to me from behind him. This race seemed fun to do last night, but I was physically tired from all that pent up emotion from the yesterday's fight. I struggled to keep up with him in the air; all because of the fatigue, emotions, and simply because I was too humbled to even try and race Sonic. Looking behind him again, he could see how tired I was; I knew he could by the way he chuckled and smirked at me. Turning his body around, he ran backwards, not caring where he was going or what he might encounter; only looking smug with his arms folded over his chest like he didn't have a care in the world. He only looked at me with those green eyes. They poured confidence into my soul; flowing deeply into my being, encouraging to go faster. I could almost taste the need to feel the wind in my face.

The desire grew in me until I could no longer hold back. When Sonic wasn't paying attention, I opened my wings fully; allowing the combination of wind and friction to take me about a dozen feet higher and at a much faster pace. The sky was now my domain; it was now my haven. Swaying back and forth, I saw Sonic running at his usual speed, looking up at me with a satisfied smirk. I felt warm again; but this time, it flowed through my whole body; mainly due to the rushing air through my fur; though one would think I should be chilly. Spinning and doing all sorts of maneuvers in the heavens, I almost forgot it was a race; Sonic hadn't though.

"I see you're up to the challenge now, but how about you try and beat me, huh?"

He retorted. I reflected his smirk.

"I have a better suggestion - why don't you show me what _you_ got, Sonic?"

With that, I dove straight into the forest and dodged tree trunk and limb like a Peregrine Falcon. Sonic's mouth was a slightly gaped in awe; not wide in surprise, just puzzled. He zoomed into the forest like a bullet; ready to show off and impress. At dizzying speeds, we both circled around eachother passing the trees as if they were not even there. Eventually, we met in a place where the forest segregated down into two sections; leaving empty space for us both - and extra space on our respective left or right sides. We now were at equal height to one another, and facing each other.

"Is this enough of a challenge for you, speedster?" Sonic looked just as surprised about my speech as I was; but I grew comfortable with it somewhat already.

"Hmm…" He thought to himself facetiously. "Yeah, I'm thinking you've already outdone yourself today by showing off."

"I'm showing off? You're the one darting through trees as if they don't even exist!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to waste time by jumping off them; you simply move past them."

"Well, so do you."

"Yeah, I suppose I do." We shared a moment of smiling towards each other. Even though we both were on the move, I wondered what his mind was thinking. Before I could ponder my own thoughts, a tree that had grown wildly away from its roots was about to greet my face head on; that was before Sonic, in his quick-witted wisdom, pulled me from danger and carried me back to our camp. Somehow, he knew how frightened I'd be from the sudden danger.

"Oh my goodness, thank you Sonic. You saved me from danger, yet again. Surely I must repay you."

"No, no need to. I save too many lives too often to ever be repaid fully." I chuckled at his remark. By the time we reached our camp, there was Amy, anxiously awaiting for Sonic for whatever reason. And, once again, fire kindled from within her.

"SOOOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIC!" Without really thinking it through, Sonic did not take me away from this particular danger like I had hoped and had done before, instead, he hightailed it and left me with Amy. Being near her was not the easiest place to be in nor situation to cope with, but it had to be done. This time, I would not run. The moment I had with Sonic showed me I had more emotion in me than I thought. I _would_ fight back; though I did not understand her anger, I refused to be disrespected by a stranger who said herself friends are what I needed.

"You…how could you…"

"Why do you display contempt towards me, Amy?" I said calmly.

"Don't try to smart your way out of this one, miss feline! I know what you're doing." She said with a tense look.

""I honestly do not know what you mean." With a growing fire, she came closer and became more hostile.

"Don't play coy with me!" Ready to use the hammer as like before, I did not move from my spot.

"I am simply hanging out with Sonic. Is that a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem! He's MY boyfriend!" One swing of her hammer nearly knocked me out but I blocked it with my hands catching it just in time.

"Your jealousy is misplaced, Amy. Whatever feelings you hold for him are not what I share." Amy stood silent for a moment and lowered her hammer.

"You…don't share the same feelings that I have for him?"

"No. I do not know whatever gave you an idea that I would envy for more time with him, but I simply regard him as friend." She blinked in confusion.

"So all this time, you never liked him?"

"How do you mean? Of course I like him, he has been nothing but kind to me."

Amy cackled until her eyes watered; though I did not know why, I had a feeling she had thought of something I wasn't aware of.

"Oh my, I feel terrible for this now. You were not trying to steal him away from me. Well, now I feel better knowing this. I am sorry for scaring you. Forgive me. I'll go and have a cup of tea now. Come and join me if you want. Bye!" She said skipping away, humming a happy tune. As strange as this was, I shrugged this off and went to find Tails to speak with him. Sonic was certainly on the run and no doubt avoiding Amy, yet again, so Sonic wouldn't be in a talkative mood.

Soaring over the temporary workshop now, I could see Tails looking at a map of some sort. Landing nearby him, I greeted Tails a friendly hello.

"Nice to see you, Nevadeen. What brings you out here?"

"I…kind of wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh?" He said half investigating the map and looking at me.

"Yes…eh…" I almost couldn't find the words to ask him; unfortunately, I panicked.

"What are you investigating there?" I asked trying to hide the embarrassment of not know what to say.

"I'm looking at the Ruins of Redwater Castle in what seems to be partially buried underground; it's the only likely place Eggman could be hiding, at least according to Knuckles and Amy. But I suspect you didn't come to me just to inquire my work, what is bugging you, friend?" I sighed heavily at his ability to figure out I was upset.

"Amy nearly attacked me again…" I didn't even have a chance to finish my statement before Tails chimed with, "What, are you serious?"

"I am. She accused me of having some sort of feelings towards Sonic, or something of that nature. I still have yet to fully understand what she meant by this and why I would steal someone from another who isn't even theirs. Though, I also do not understand how someone could be another's - unless it is by slavery, as it was with Eggman and I?" Tails nodded and waved that I hush, as he could clearly see my confusion.

"She does have feelings for Sonic that you also seem to possess but you obviously aren't aware of them. And you probably told her you only view Sonic as a friend, yes?" Bewildered at how he would know such a thing, all I could to was respond with a curious nod. "Well, Nevadeen, before you carry on with us and our quests, let me educate you on a few emotions, hmm?"

"Alright, I suppose."

Tails put away his things, cleaned up, and asked me to take a flight with him. Though a pleasant get together, with being able to fly with another, I knew whatever it was he had to say was important. We landed by nearby stream and sat by it.

"I must ask you a question, Nevadeen, and whatever you tell me, you can trust that I will keep it a secret, fair enough?"

"I trust you, Tails."

"Good. How do you feel about Sonic?" I was a little puzzled at his inquiry, as he seemed to already know the reply.

"I thought you needn't ask me this?"

"I know you believe you have that answer already, but I'm actually asking a complex question and I am expecting an equally complex answer. How do you feel about Sonic, as a whole? Ignore any outside interference, especially Amy. This is just about you, right now." I nodded in understanding, contemplating on how to answer.

"Well, I respect him greatly."

"Why?"

"He saved me. If it were anyone else, I would feel the same way."

"But it isn't, is it, Nevadeen?" Tails implied to further evaluate the response.

"I suppose you're right…it is more than that. He is a beacon of hope to me. He's proof that life outside that capsule was possible."

"Tell me more about that."

"His smile brought me the comfort I needed. His reassuring gesture displayed on that monitor gave me life when there was none."

"As if you had a future ahead of you?"

"Exactly, Tails. Exactly. It's as if he wanted me to escape and be free. His act of kindness was refreshing."

"Sonic firmly believes in peace and friendship."

"Yes I know. But yet it still astounds me that he almost longs to have more of a closer relationship with me than that of anyone else besides you."

"Well, to be honest, he hasn't met anyone else who can keep up with him. My tails can barely do that, Knuckles prefer to be alone, and Amy drives him up a wall. So, you are the only other person he can look to when he wants an adventure and I'm not available. He and I have plenty of those daily, anyway. He clearly is craving a new friend to have around, to be part of this group."

"I'm…I'm honored, but what if he grows tired of me?" Tails laughed a heartful laugh.

"Trust me, you're are just as unpredictable as you are mysterious, I doubt that could happen."

"You mean I'm the opposite of Amy, who seems to be as predictable as she is accessible?" I chuckled.

"Precisely!" Tails retorted another laugh.

Looking out to the water, I pondered on how truly mysterious I was to Sonic, and if he would ever figure me out. This made me struggle as to whether I wanted him to know me closely. But then again, I do not know myself. Perhaps that is what Tails meant…

"I'm assuming you have many questions in that mind of yours, don't you?" Tails asked me pointblank.

"Yes. Too many to number."

"You still cannot figure out how you feel about Sonic, am I right?"

"Correct, you are, my twin-tailed friend."

"Hmph. Perhaps I should ask you this. Since you have met him, where have your thoughts laid on?"

Understanding this question, I became more curious of it.

"What, is it obsessive?" I asked concerned.

"You said it, not me." I looked downward, darting my eyes back and forth very worriedly.

"Sonic cannot think of me as Amy, I do not chase after him."

"That you don't. But think about what you had just said. You don't want him to think of you as her. Why?"

"For one reason, I'll be quite annoying, and for another, he'd never speak to me again."

"Good reasons, I'd say. That would crush your spirit, would it not?"

"Of course. It's an honor to be his friend. Though I still wonder why he chose me."

"As I said, he wants to know you more."

"Heh, wow. I…I am speechless."

"You know, Amy would be to, if she was in your shoes."

"Really? I thought she simply liked to tease and annoy him."

"No. She displays feelings for him that you and she have similarly."

"Oh. That must be bad, then."

"Nevadeen, I am not saying that. Think about it. If that were the case, you would be annoying him, too."

"Indeed, you are right. So this means it's good because I'm different from her?

"Definitely. He'd rather have someone like you by his side."

"He would? That makes me feel better. Maybe I should initiate spending time with him right now." Before I could arise and do so, he pulled me back to my sitting place.

"Wait, Nevadeen. I'm trying to make you realize something. Think about the difference."

"But I have. She annoys him whereas I do not."

"No, no, it's more than that. Alright, look, I personally have observed how you have acted towards him. I know being here is so new to you and new people is not helping this in any way. But I know you feel more or less comfortable with him. So, with that said, are you as you are right now when he looks in the eye?"

This question made me sweat from the brow.

"Um…I suppose not. I, er, I'm not sure…"

"That right there is what I mean. You cannot speak. Just saying his name makes you act differently."

"Well, he isn't your typical Mobian." I reasoned.

"True, but neither are you. Maybe that's why he is so fond of you."

"He's…fond of me?"

"Why else would he hang around you so often?"

"Hmm…" I could only ponder on this.

"Sonic…" The only word he said and I could not contain the warmness again. "You're blushing, Nevadeen."

"I am? Is that what the warmness is?"

"Mhm. It means you have feelings for him."

"Feelings?" I knew the matter at hand was close but I still didn't understand.

"You and Amy do share similar traits. She chases after him because she _obsesses_ about him. You simply like and appreciate him." The warmness grew hotter. "You cannot deny it nor hide it."

"If I can't hide it, Sonic will know and think I am a second Amy! This is not good…"

"Highly doubtful. If you start chasing after him, then that is the time to worry. Who knows, maybe if he did know, he might reciprocate."

"You think so, Tails?"

"It's very likely. But even as his best friend, I cannot say. He has his way of hiding things, even from me. And he does prefer his alone time. Maybe that might change and he might soon prefer to be alone _with_ someone. Who can say?"

This information was a lot to take in all at once. I was similar to Amy? I like him more than just a friend? At least it explains the blushing and the stuttering.

"Try not to think on it too much. Relax around him, he notices nervousness sometimes. And, by the way, this is called an infatuation and its perfectly normal. Uh oh, here comes the hedgehog himself."

In one movement, he began to get out his map and study it again, to cover our conversation from the Blue Blur, as to not raise any suspicion. My heart was racing now, unsure of what to say knowing of what all this means. Sonic came to a halt at Tails' desk and in his typical fashion, he was relaxed and unmoved by anything. Something I couldn't help but admire.

"Hey, Tails. What's up?"

"Hey, Sonic. Just studying the map and scouting where Knuckles and Amy thought they might have seen robot activity."

"Ah. Any leads?"

"Yeah, actually. Strangely, the Ruins of Redwater Castle, over by the Lava Lake. Predictable on that aspect, but Eggman seems to have place his base underground. And there doesn't seem to be a way in and his security seems endless. You'd end up needing a ton of chilidogs after such a battle - if you even finish it."

"I think I could finish it in 5 minutes, tops. So, Redwater Ruins, huh? Odd place…"

All I could do now was stare at him as they spoke. My breathing was irregular and I felt as if I would faint. The way his quills moved when he moved his head, his gentle face, his attentive eyes. Every inch of him was so captivating.

"Neva, you feeling okay?"

I froze into a lifeless puddle. Had he figured out my secret, already? Tails motioned towards me that I needed to hide said secret but not back out of speaking completely.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I rolled my eyes at myself._ 'Tired? Really?'_

"I'll bet. You were high in the air and flying strong today. You ought to be tired. Think a catnap might do you some good."

"Perhaps. I'm not so sure. I don't know, I guess I'll just go lie down."

I walked away and I could not believe how badly I messed up that moment.

"Is she really okay, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. You know how it is, being around Eggman for so long can mess with your head."

Sonic chuckled.

"And then some. So, about Redwater Ruins?"

"Well, as we saw yesterday, it appears Nevadeen is not the only one either escaping to seek freedom or being sent out to destroy."

"Yeah, luckily for Neva, she didn't end up as ugly as them."

Tails put his hand to his hip.

"What's supposed to mean?"

"It means she is lucky she didn't become completely disfigured and brainwashed."

"Yes, we are definitely grateful. So, as I was saying. There are at least multiple armies probably being dispatched as we speak to every part of Station Square and the Outskirts and farther. It's only a matter of time before they come finding us here, too."

"So staying on one place isn't an option?"

"Nope. But since a large area is being monitored, nomadic travels isn't either. Either way, we don't have much choice. It is better that we continue to travel before going back home than staying in any one place. Considering the safety of our feline friend is of the utmost importance, we have to keep moving from place to place."

"Yeah, I get that. So, where are we headed next?"

"Well, we could go near his base and eventually plan a full-fledged attack, but that would mean immediate destruction. So we will be moving as far away from his base as possible, too keep him at bay and possibly chasing us all over so he will grow restless."

"Good idea. Let's also pick spots that aren't predictable."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Sonic."

"Is there anything we have to watch out for, buddy?"

"Yes, actually. There might be small forces of those Hybrids looking for us, again. However, they could be large groups, too. Not entirely sure yet. I'll have to get more scouts to overlook the area."

"I'll go if you want, Tails."

"No, you better stay with Nevadeen. She needs a protector and I think you'd be the perfect person."

"Fine with me. If she is important, then I'll make sure she is taken care of."

"Great. will have to patrol her hut without her knowing when you watch over her. Think you can handle it?"

"No prob!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of, why don't you go check on her now?"

"Will do, gotta juice!" And off he went while Tails shook his head chuckling.

"One of these days, he's gonna uplift the ground from his feet if he goes any faster…"

Meanwhile, back at my house…

Taking Sonic's advice, I decided to take a catnap to rejuvenate my senses. Fluffing my pillow, I thought on everything I learned today. As I laid my head to rest, I sighed contently knowing that no matter what happens, Sonic would be there and I wouldn't have to worry. His quills, smile, and speed began to flicker in my mind like a broken light bulb as I drifted into slumber. However, perpetual nodding off to sleep was short-lived as rustling noises from behind my window startled me. Getting up and readying my PyroFrost Kinesis, I crouched below my window sill. My tail flicked from side to side, alert as ever. The noises began to grow louder and louder as time past on. The moment they quit, I looked out the window as quietly as I could, and assuming all was clear, I decided to call it a day, considering that I must be going mad if I was hearing things.

Before I could make a step to my bed, someone leapt from the window and tackled me; causing us to summersault several times until the person pinned me on my back and into the wall. In the shadows, it was difficult to survey the identity of this individual, nonetheless, they had a weapon at the ready, close to my neck. I had no control over my Kinesis as my wrists were contained, so defending myself was out of the question. After what felt like forever, the death should have came quickly, but it hadn't. Un fact, the attacker seemed to have loosened up sometime during the attack; because they abruptly stood up, backed up, and dropped their weapon. Curious but also alert, I slowly sat up and carefully looked at this strange individual who wanted to kill me but didn't. At first, I could not place who they were. I continued to look without making it obvious I was searching for their face, still prepared to have my Kinesis powers obliterate them. Something told me I should have seared or otherwise this attacker the moment they let go - and something else said not to. Taking one last look I realized why. I disabled my Kinesis and gasped at the sight of quills.

"Sonic? Is that you?"

* * *

**Well, did everyone enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you did! It's now 5 in the AM and I am somewhat tired. Time to hit the hay. I'm all outta juice lol Sorry if anything was confusing or whatever. I know the majority of the chapter was conversation, and as much as I would like to pick up where I left off at the end as a more of a chapter, I think it's a decent cliffhanger for people xD Plus, my brain can't think anymore. So I'll write another tomorrow, probably. I'll most likely be working on this for a while. Finishing it may not happen but we will see. Either way, really excited.**

**Next Time: Is Nevadeen attacked by Sonic, one of her own, or a robot, possibly?**


	4. The Intruder

**Wow, this took a lot longer than I planned! I sincerely hope people enjoy this riveting chapter xD**

* * *

"S-Sonic? No, I'm not Sonic." Said the individual in front of me.

"Well, identify yourself, stranger."

"I, uh…"

"Spit it out!" I barked.

"I, er…I'm sorry for attacking you." Was all the intruder could muster.

"Not exactly what I asked for, but I suppose it will do. Why _did_ you attack me in the first place?"

"I, eh…I don't remember. I think Eggman had control over me somehow."

"Control over you? How?" I curiously and hastily asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't remember much but I remember him telling me to capture or kill Sonic and those affiliated with him."

"Hmm, mind control appears to be his last resort or method of enjoyment."

"Maybe." The shadowed figure replied.

"Even so, you still have not shared who you are, yet. Tell me right now or I might change my mind on letting you live." I said, whipping my tail and displaying my claws in preparation for an actual attack.

"N-no, no, I won't harm you. I, eh, as I said, Eggman wanted me to capture you or otherwise against my will. And I am Taiklenic."

"Taiklenic? Such an odd name. Did your genetic caretakers name you that?" I asked inquisitively, as to whether or not he was lying.

"Caretakers? Do you mean parents?"

"Yes, I do."

"Eh, well, no actually. I do not have any. Eggman named me, I think."

"So, that makes you an orphan, right?"

"Technically, I suppose. I…I think I was created in Eggman's laboratory." His statement caused my ears to perk up in interest.

"Created? Where? How?"

"Well, I don't really remember where, I uh…" Taiklenic backed away from me in fear.

"You don't remember? You must have been in the capsule as long as I have. Please, I must see what he has done to you." I said moving forward now very curious of this fellow.

"Um, I don't think-" Within the sunlight now and noticing I had fully seen his appearance cut him off; making him very embarrassed. "-you should see me…" He finished.

"Wait…you're…" I studied him even closer now. "I don't believe it. You're an amalgamation of three different heroes?" His head lowered in shame and sorrow.

"Yes…how could you tell?" Taiklenic inquired.

"You have Sonic's quills, Knuckles' dreadlocks, and Tails' tuffs of hair. But you also have the shoes of both Sonic and Knuckles, the hands of Knuckles, and Tails'…well, tails. And the Echnida chest marking as well as the muzzle fur of Tails."

He also appeared to have the combination of their colors, as well. His fur is a copper color and the eyes were gray. Truth be told, he looked quite interesting and almost pleasing to the eye. But perhaps it might just be because I understand his predicament in some ways.

"I am actually quite capable of many things, regarding those traits."

"Come with me, and I will introduce you to my friends. But only if you truly mean no harm - because if you betray us, I swear I will have Eggman's robots tear you limb from limb…"

"Understood."

"Good. Instead of capturing or harming us, you can focus on honing your abilities as I have been doing, with the help from the ones who you are genetically connected to."

"That would be most…reassuring."

"Let us go."

Sonic and company weren't exactly thrilled of seeing Taiklenic when I showed him to them. However, I explained how we met and told me what he was. Almost humorously, at first, they believed he had me hostage! Nevertheless, they reluctantly listened to my plea - they had neglected to see their own features right in front of them. They marveled at this when they came to realize the fact, especially Tails.

"So, I see you have the trademark quills and sneaks. They actually useful?" Sonic had his arms folded over his chest and one hand pointing at Taiklenic.

"Yes, quite useful, actually. I came here using my speed, mostly."

"Mostly?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at such a statement; for he could not comprehend anything other than his own speed.

"Yes. I also flew some of the way here. Only over land that would otherwise be too slow to travel through, like small mountains, for example."

"You flew over mountains? Neat! Do your tails work the same way as mine?" Tails was not about to hold back on such an keen question.

"You mean like a helicopter?" The hybrid replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, wow, this is most impressive, even for Eggman! I must see how well you fly, soon!" Tails excitement almost worried me. Sure, this hybrid may be like them, but if I and others like me were created to capture or destroy, why should we fully trust him?

"Hmph. You carry the dreadlocks, also, outsider. Do you glide, as well?" The echidna would naturally demand such an answer from someone of his makeup.

"Yes, but I only glide when I get tired and can't fly anymore."

"Wait, you mean don't have infinite ability to run at a remarkable speed, fly, or glide?" Tails had a valid question in mind, and all were now anxious to know.

"I don't know very much information, but yeah, that's right. My stamina weakens each time I use one of the three abilities. It's hard to explain, but basically, once I've used an ability for so long, my body becomes really tired, and I have to use a different ability. It's almost unpredictable, but the fatigue is a good sign."

"You must use the abilities quite frequently." Tails Remarked.

"I do. Every day, actually. If I don't, I could die."

"Why?" Amy finally spoke up.

"I'm not really sure. I think that is how Eggman created me."

"Are you stronger than me?" Knuckles finally seemed to notice Taiklenic's hands - he undoubtedly the slower-minded of the bunch.

"You'll be pleased to know that I am only half as strong as you are. I also travel at half the speed Sonic can and my flight is only half as good as you, Tails; I can't hover over tall mountains, as I said before, and flying is what I do the least of, actually. Considering how tired I am after a flight."

"Fascinating. Short flights make it easier on you, don't they?" Tails had truly been thrown aback.

"Yes."

"What about climbing and digging?" Knuckles had one more question that needed answering, apparently.

"Same as before, only half as good and as long as you are able to do."

"Hmph, We'll just see about that." With that, Knuckles left the scene abruptly, suddenly disinterested in the conversation any longer.

"W-What is something I said?" Taiklenic said in response to the departure of Knuckles.

"Don't worry about it, Knuckles just as an ego problem, that's all." Tails reassured him.

"Oh, alright."

"Care to show us you abilities?" Tails certainly seemed interested in studying Taiklenic.

"Maybe later, I need to rest. I went from almost harming someone to sparing them. Quite emotional it has been for me."

"I understand. Come on, I'll set you up with a hut for you to stay a while."

Taiklenic smiled warmly and said,

"Thank you, I appreciate this very much. Maybe I can go against the Doctor's orders."

"We'll help you!" Amy piped up as she and the other two walked towards what would be Taiklenic's hut.

As soon as they left, I watched in bewilderment, still trying to wrap my mind around how an intruder could mean harm one moment and suddenly be the opposite the next. It appeared he did not understand what he was told to do, but that wasn't the case. He clearly hesitated before the fact. Something made him do so and I intended to find out. Until then, I did not trust this newcomer easily. If he truly wanted to abandon his old ways, though, I would gladly accept him as a friend.

Pondering on this strange happening, Sonic seemed to be just as bewildered as I was.

"Can't quite get this whole thing, can ya?" He asked me with an almost cynical tone.

"No, Sonic. It's odd how he intended to harm me one second and befriend me the next."

"I agree. Maybe all the friendly faces changed his mind." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Sonic actually fully believe this Hybrid?

"Maybe." I stood there with Sonic, unsure of whether to say anything at all.

"Hey, Neva, I have something new for you to try." Sonic said almost as if reading my mind about what to discuss.

"What is it?"

"Food. They're not as good as Chilidogs but I think you'll enjoy them."

"Very well, lead the way."

I followed him to the place I had eaten at before and he ordered a strange looking food. It had condiments and assortments of different foods, like cheese and lettuce - it intrigued me so.

"What IS this?" I said, eyeing the food closely and surveying the smells.

"You act as if you never had a taco before, miss." The cook said surprisingly.

"Actually, yeah, she hasn't." Sonic answered him.

"Huh," He replied. "How strange. Well, I hope it's good either way."

"With how well you make those Chilidogs, pal, I'm sure it is." Sonic laughed.

Eyeballing this concoction, I decided to eat this, 'taco'. Taking a biteful and munching on it, I had never tasted such perfection in my life; excluding the milk from before.

"Wow, this is amazing. M-May I have another?"

Sonic cackled while I hadn't even noticed.

"Sure, Neva. It's on me." I licked my chops, thanked Sonic, and 'dug in', as they say. I enjoyed the filling feeling afterward. To top the afternoon off, I also tasted chocolate milk for the first time and it, like the Taco, was perfection. I enjoyed the Chilidogs, but the Taco is simply perfect.

Taiklenic had been watching me the entire time as I ate and he seemed quite pleasantly enthused with watching me eat.

* * *

"Nevadeen, I would like to ask you something." Taiklenic had tracked me down alone one morning as I had decided to take my leisure walk after eating breakfast, as I had been doing for a few weeks now.

"Taiklenic? I thought I was alone…" I remarked annoyed due to recurring nightmares of Eggman. This particular walk was supposed to be isolated and comforting of such things.

"I know, I apologize, but I need to speak to you about something."

"I hope it's important enough to intrude on my meditation; I enjoy the peace and quiet to simply think and you being here is not helping."

"Nightmares, again?" He calmly asked as if he had stepped into my mind.

"Yes, how did you know such confidential information?"

"I don't mean to upset you, its just that the other day you had seemed very exhausted and I asked Tails if anything happened to you and they told me about your nightmare and your past. And believe me, I didn't ask for the information itself, they needed to explain to help me understand what happened to me, as well. You have been more and more fatigued as of late, I noticed, so I assumed the nightmare hasn't let up."

I was thoroughly impressed and also irritated simultaneously. Regardless, I did not ignore his efforts of compassion.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"You know, Nevadeen, I, too, was in a capsule." His tone made the sentence alluring.

"Really? How long?"

"Not as long as you. But I was trained since creation to battle my genetic kin; being Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Obviously, were it not for you, I would have succeeded and never had the chance to see my mistake."

"What do you mean were it not for me?" I asked him seriously.

"Well, I uh," He stammered.

"Don't make me tell you to spit it out like last time." I told him, referring to our first meeting.

"Alright, this may sound very abrupt but it has to be said," Taiklenic paused and took a deep breath. "The reason I hesitated that day was mainly because…I find you…appealing." I was in shock.

"Appealing? You find me attractive, Taiklenic?"

"Yes, Nevadeen, I do. Again, I know this is hard to swallow, but it's the truth. I also find your curious quirks like your liking for tacos cute."

This sudden confession of feelings was new, different, almost odd. I could only sit down to take it all in. He followed suit, waiting for something more to be said.

"I'm…not sure of how to take this. I'm new to this group of heroes, myself, still."

"I know this, but I needed to relieve this off my chest because I felt you had the right to know. Besides, I noticed how much time Sonic spends with you and he seems to be running away from Amy a little more than usual lately rather than using that time with you."

This caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry? What does this have to do with Sonic?" I asked, standing up, in a defended attitude.

"Nothing, I just think that maybe there are others you could spend time with." He said innocently

"Taiklenic, I know you mean well, but Sonic has taken a personal and solely friendly interest in me. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, assume anything simply because Amy chases him out of our get-to-gathers. Do I make myself clear?" I absent-mindedly initiated my PyroFrost-Kinesis within my palms as I had said these words; to which Taiklenic's face shone with fear. Looking down, I suddenly felt afraid of my own anger and hastily flew away, apologizing underneath my breath to him.

Sitting in a tree, hoping not to be found by anyone, namely the newcomer, I sat there and cried. How could my anger lash out on someone so new and innocent? Why did I defend my friendship between Sonic and I that isn't all that strong yet? Was it truly because of what feelings I may have for him?

"Nevadeen?" Tails' young voice jolted me out of my daze, nearly out of my skin.

"Sorry to startle you, I just couldn't help but notice you were in turmoil. What is bothering you?" He said gently landing on the tree branch I had been resting on.

Tails was the one person I trusted to be solely dispassionate about most situations, and knowing this, I didn't hold my feelings back.

"Taiklenic seems to be prying a little bit on me and I spoke sharply at him and while I am still fuming, I feel bad."

"Was it about Sonic?" He asked frankly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about that, he does seem very nosy concerning you, but you seem to have bewitched him in some way. He doesn't quite understand you have those same feelings for Sonic and not him. But hey, that's alright. Take it one step at a time. If Sonic doesn't come around, give this guy a chance. He wants to change."

I nodded in agreement. "Very well, I will consider your suggestion."

"Good. I'm going to work on finding some scouts to send to Eggman's base again. Come find me at my workshop if you need me, alright?"

"Okay." He smiled weakly and put his hand on my shoulder before leaving the conversation.

The next few days past by and it seemed that Taiklenic had wisely kept space between us. When these days passed, he waved to me shyly as I was enjoying my time of cloud-watching, still fearful of me, I presumed. I took heart of Tails' words and waved back with a faint smile. Sonic, who had been sitting along side me, looking up at the clouds, took note of this interaction.

"So, I hear Taiklenic has a liking to ya and you're not exactly on the same page with him. What's up?" I was astonished that Tails would tell him such a thing, but before I asked how he received this news, I thought about this and realized that Tails wouldn't tell Sonic unless he genuinely cared for me and knew my mood wasn't all that chipper.

"Yes, well, I'm not exactly looking for someone to call my own, yet. Especially a stranger or an acquaintance, at least." I knew I was lying, but it was better that he not know my feelings for him until it was time.

"Hmm." He thoughtfully said, gazing at the sky. "Take it easy on him. He seems to admire you. Before you completely distrust him, I'd find a very good reason first."

I, then, gazed at the sky, also, thinking on his words of wisdom and concluded he was right. Though, I still had my feelings for Sonic, if no feelings were reciprocated by him, perhaps Taiklenic may be a better choice.

Some time later that night, the group had gathered around our scouts, speaking about the whereabouts of Eggman. Taiklenic was there sitting on the logs that were placed in a square surrounding a campfire, eagerly listening to this news.

"Eggman is becoming more clever, now, he's sending troops not all at once, but little by little, from different directions to throw us off of his specific whereabouts. It's as if he, like us, is moving his base somehow from place to place. If we hadn't retreated in time, we would not be here relaying this to you, guys." The scout said as I approached the group.

"Has he given any hints on when he might be attacking next?"

"No, I'm sorry, Tails, he's not predictable like usual. He is trying desperately to win this time around."

"Incredible, Egghead is actually giving me goose bumps," Sonic said shivering.

I sat down next to Tails but not next to Sonic; as to not raise suspicion to anyone.

"Welcome Nevadeen. You're just in time for some news," Tails told me. I simply smiled. I was more interested in the plans this evil man has than small talk.

"We saw the Roboticizer for ourselves, too," Another scout said. "It was enormous. It looked like it came out of a horror book!" She finished.

"The Hybridizer looked just as threatening, it may have been half the size as the Roboticizer, but still, gave me chills." The first one said.

"Has he made more Hybrids?"

"Yes, and now he's finally working on Roboticizing them. It's only a matter of time before he sends reinforcements of Roboticized Hybrids!"

The group muttered to each other, unclear of what to do.

"Quiet everyone, quiet," Tails interjected, trying to calm the crowd. "I know the situation looks bleak but rest assured that I will send more undercover scouts and this time, we will send Sonic and two others to go and distract Eggman. We could use what we know now to delay whatever he may be planning. Jamming both machines should do the trick - provided that we also locate any secondary machines to replace the ones we damage. And since both machines are still a mystery to us, we won't be able to destroy them complete just yet, but soon, we will."

The group decided that this was good enough for them to feel comfortable and everyone went back to their homes. Tails asked Knuckles, Amy, Taiklenic and I to stay put and hear him out.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm sending a different scout this time to escort Sonic to take out the machines and to retreat back to a location that doesn't lead to our current location. Taiklenic and Nevadeen will be accompanying them since they have the right-of-way to see firsthand what has been done to them and anyone else, also. Any questions?"

"What do Knuckles and I do, Tails?" Amy asked rightfully.

"You too will be on the lookout for any danger in our village; and also making sure that our friends make it back here okay." With everyone in agreement, the discussion was disbanded and all left to their respective habitations.

* * *

In the morning, Taiklenic had stumbled upon some familiar faces during his exploration that he had partially wished he hadn't encountered.

"Taiklenic, brother, why have you not returned to our Master?" A gruff female montone voice said from behind some bushes.

"Radega! What are you doing here?" Taiklenic asked his older partially roboticized bat-hedgehog sibling.*

"I could ask the same for you. It's been weeks since we have last seen you. Why have you not came back with the hedgehog?" The female hybrid asked.

"Well, I…I wanted to play it safe and act as one of them, to gain their trust and eventually lead Sonic to Master."

"Why do I sense you're lying?" She said putting her gloved hand on her hip.

"I'm not, Radega! They plan on infiltrating Master's base in a few days and shut down both the Roboticizer and Hybridizer!" Radega smirked and chuckled her sinister chuckle.

"Good, glad to see you're not going softer on us. Isn't that right, dear sister?" Looking behind her, a large female came out from behind the trees.

"Of course, Radega!" Said the overweight, pink, rabbit.* "Can't have a soft fighter!"

"Chao-Chao!" Out came a Chao that resembled closely to that of a Toad named Freese.

"Glad to know you actually understood me, Mama Mammoth."

"Would you quit your speech and just make a plan to destroy the heroes?" A male voice appeared from out of thin air.

"Ugh, why must you always ruin my speeches, Chartorio?" The reptilian-insectoid huffed at her response.

"Because they are irritating and a nuisance. Speeches are up my alley, anyhow." The eldest female scoffed at his simple-minded reply.

"Don't deny that you do not have your moments of silliness every now and then. You adore attention and costumes almost as much as I love jewelry!"

"Guys, please, keep it down. I can't very well lay low if you two are going to go at it again."

"Why do you speak to me like you're the oldest one, Taiklenic?"

"Because I am, Radega. Rememeber? I was created first."

"And yet you were released from the capsule last. By proxy, that makes me the oldest because I was first." She smugly insisted.

"It's not my fault that Master created me to outdo the hedgehog. He wanted me to gestate perfectly, so I was in longer. Perhaps you were first because you had the most flaws."

Before the two of them could interject, Chartorio separated the two with his arms.

"Enough, it has been too long since we've seen each other, let us not bicker anymore. Taiklenic may be the baby of the four of us but he has a valid point. If we are to capture or destroy any of the brats, we must do it stealthfully and with tact."

"Dear brother, Chartorio, every situation you encounter must be dealt with stealth because that is all you know." Radega retorted.

"Let it go, Radega. We will have time to bicker after we've pleased master. Now then, Tacklenic, care to explain to us your plan?" Said Chartortio.

"Certainly. I'll introduce you three as runaways, as I have done with myself, we will be stationed at the heroes' village and once the time is right, we will pounce like felines and capture or destroy them."

"Sounds decent enough. Have you their location?" Chartorio asked.

"Yes. They move their location periodically, based on whether or not Master has detected them. Interestingly enough, their method has worked. Master does not seem to notice their whereabouts. Since I am being put in a scout group to damage the machines, you three could lead us straight into a trap for our friends to walk into once we have all gained their respect."

"Very well. Just this once, this plan is yours alone. After this, I will be calling the shots." Radega responded.

"Who made you the leader of this group?" Chartortio exclaimed.

"I did because you can be too childish sometimes to lead this group!" The two now were brow to brow, facing each other in anger.

"Perhaps you are too stern to lead this group! Even a dignified calm ninja like myself deserves comedic moments!"

"Guys, seriously, let's not fight." Taiklenic begged his siblings. The two did not face the other and followed the Hedge-Fox-Echidna Hybrid into the village. Mama Mammoth followed suit but was distracted by something pretty…

"Ooh, a flower!" Picking it up, she sniffed it and cuddled it, crushing it in her arms; she then weeped for its demise. Taiklenic, being aware of this, facepalmed loudly.

"Come on Mama Mammoth, we have work to do."

* * *

**Another chapter done, more left to go xD Til next time :P Hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**And yes, I know, unoriginal chapter title yet again...**

**Okay, so I know the character names might sound weird and maybe these hybrids seem OP, but hear me out. They are created by Egghead to outdo the leader of which ever group their DNA belongs to. While it never will happen, Eggman planned on combining the DNA into one being but it didn't turn out so four Ultimate Hybrids are his pride and joy. Despite Radega and Chartorio bickering on who is leader among the two, Taiklenic is technically the leader due to him carrying Sonic's DNA. I don't have pictures of every character, but here is Taiklenic's art drawn by Natakiro on dA:  art/Taiklenic-V1-2-Gift-452457242**

**Now, I probably shouldn't go into the characters at all, but I wanted to explain a little bit of a back story as you may not hear it from the story because said characters won't be in the timeline much and that's all I'll say. If you wish to not read, that's fine.**

**Taiklenic:** You already know what he looks like, but his personality is a bit off. Every Hybrid more or less has the formal language you're used to reading by now; but generally, depending on if they've inherited DNA by another, they usually act and speak similarly. In Taiklenic's case, he acts without thinking and is impatient as Sonic; he also cannot deny a good challenge but is easier to decline more than Sonic is. He is easily swayed by negative energy, like that of fake Chaos Emeralds, but strongly believes in peace, even when loyal to Eggman. He is headstrong as Knuckles and prefers to be alone, too. He feels like his siblings (and anyone he cares for for that matter) are his equivalent of the Master Emerald and will stop at nothing to protect them. He is fiercely loyal to whomever shows him kindness and is very smart for his own good. He is also a great mechanic and a decent pilot. Despite all these traits, he sort of goes against his own programming and has his own bit of personality; being as technically neither of the three characters have love interests (unless you include Tails and Cosmo, in which case, his interest of Nevadeen is inherited by him). His name is a combo of the three names: TAIls, knucKLEs, soNIC. This name was suggested to me by a friend.

**Radega:** Radega is an amalgamation of Shadow, Rouge and Omega; having Rouge's hair/fur which sticks out from the back and bottom part of her head, Shadow's quills, oddly the tuft of fur on her chest that protrudes out from the heart-shaped dress-thing, the large bat ears and wings, as well as the outfit of Rouge she wears being black and red; like Omega. The stripe which would normally be red is both red and black. Her right arm and left leg are roboticized and looks similar to Omega's model - the Omega symbol is upside down and the arm is useful for typical robotic equipment. The wrists and ankles have the ring-attachments (I've noticed Omega has golden wrists, too). She wears high-heels that also have the anti-gravity that Shadow's shoes use. She is able to fly as Rouge does, run as Shadow does, and use Chaos Control; though it drains her quickly. She has Shadow's darkness and a need to find her past though she has none, Rouge's love for jewels and treasure hunting, and Omega's (former) blind loyalty; as well as his obvious robotic armed traits. She does not do it very often, but she will either speak in a monotone voice or speaks robotically and/or extra formally. Her sarcasm is that of Rouge. While the four of them are like siblings and treat each other as such, their genetic code betrays them as Radega secretly likes Taiklenic but this is never displayed. Her name is a combo of the three names: Rouge, shADow, omEGA.

**Mama Mammoth:** This odd creature is a mix of Amy, Big, and Cream and is almost indiscernible concerning her species, but for now, she is a rabbit (I can't give her long rabbit ears and long cat ears…just looks weird). The colors she has are: Lavendar fur, Orange-red dress and shoes with light yellow highlights. Her face resembles Amy's but is small like that Big. She wears a dress like both girls do. She has the bangs of hair off her face as Amy does, has the furred tummy visible as Big does when wearing a bikini. Has similar belt that Big has around dress. Her shoes are like high-heel boots that are very cutsie looking but resemble closely to sandals, like those of Big. She also has rings on her wrists for unknown reasons. She possesses a hammer that's similar to Amy's but isn't as strong or the same size. She also carries a fishing pole and umbrella though no one understands why. She can belly-flop like Big and crush her foes easily. She can fly using her ears as wings but not as easily as Cream can. She has the temper and also charm of Amy but is childish like Cream. She can also be somewhat slow to understand like Big (Since Big isn't necessarily retarded as everyone thinks, this actually makes her as such). She, like Big and Cream, has a companion. She has a Chao that looks like a toad of frog by the name of Freese. Like with Radega, Mama Mammoth is in love with Taiklenic because of her makeup - though she doesn't understand why at times. Mama Mammoth is a name created by Eggman to name her something, as the three names of Amy, Big, and Cream were impossible to mix together without it sounding weird (Actually, I honestly drew a blank, and due to her motherly nature and enormous size, Mama Mammoth sounded good). Freese is a combo of Froggy and Cheese: FRoggy, chEESE.

**Chartorio:** This guy is a mix of Espio, Vector, and Charmy. This guy has the most interesting look of all. He's part reptile and part insect. His scale color is beige color, his back scale color is dark red. His stomach that went all the way down his body resembled that of bee coloration. He also has the similar shaped head as Espio, antennae, and a horn on his forehead. His tail was broad like Vector's but eventually became narrow like Espio's On the very tip was a stinger. He also possesses insect wings. He wear a flight helmet like Charmy, has Vector's headphones and his gold chain necklace. He also wears a jacket like Charmy. He is egotistical and a ninja like Espio, somewhat silly and money-loving like Vector, and is childish and scatter-brained like Charmy. He tries to be a leader but there is too much personality to be so. Not only is he a ninja, but he is a great detective - better than Vector (shh, don't tell him I said that!). He loves sweets and flowers only because of his bee-DNA. He can go invisible but if he isn't careful, his wings will be a tall-tale sign of his presence! He has the same weapons as Espio. He also loves music. His name, like everyone else, derives from their original origins: CHARmy, vecTOR, espIO.

**Yeah, I know, this is an odd bunch but it had to be done. It all came down from the creation of Taiklenic and Sonic Heroes. It may not be clearly visible, but it's a good plot device for my story :D If you have any suggestions regarding these characters and their personalities or names, please message me!**

**Next Time:**


End file.
